Conventionally, internal combustion engines are distinguished by the engine family within which they are categorized. Engine families differ from other engine families based on different emissions standards, fuel systems, turbocharger systems, etc. For example, the engine family can be an engine emissions family within which each engine is configured to achieve a particular emissions standard.
The engines within each engine family are commonly distinguished by the particular horsepower ratings of the engines. For example, one engine within an engine family may have the same standards, fuel system, and turbocharger system as another engine in the family, but may be configured to achieve a higher horsepower at predefined engine operating conditions than the other engine. A desired horsepower rating or output of an engine within a given engine family can be achieved by adjusting various properties of the engine, such as the air to fuel ratio, fuel injection strategy (e.g., fuel injection pressure, timing, quantity, etc.), exhaust gas recirculation strategy, etc.
Internal combustion engine developers and manufacturers commonly use a set of calibration tables containing predetermined data for calibrating the engines of a particular engine family based on the horsepower rating of the engines. For example, for an engine emissions family, the set of calibration tables contains calibration data for all horsepower ratings of the engines within the family. In other words, the calibration tables assist developers and manufacturers in configuring the engines within the engine emissions family to achieve the desired horsepower rating and the emissions requirements associated with the engine emissions family.
Although conventional calibration techniques are known to assist developers in manufacturing variably-rated engines within a given engine emissions family that achieve particular emissions standards, such techniques do not account for the fuel economy of the engines for all horsepower ratings within the emissions family. For example, some calibration tables of conventional calibration techniques do not reflect optimal fuel economy and emissions achievement across all horsepower ratings and operating conditions of engines within a given engine emissions family. Also, conventional calibration techniques employing one unique set of calibration tables for each horsepower rating within a single engine emissions family may increase the cost of engine development and manufacturing.